


Meet 'n' Greet

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: The two hellions meet for the first time.





	

If Gabe had any frame of reference with ranch animals, he’d probably say Genji looked as wobbly as a new colt. Lacking that, his first thought at watching his newest charge awkwardly jog around the perimeter of the sparring room was of old Mrs. Concha’s greyhound puppies. His abuela’s neighbor had been blessed–-or cursed-–with a whole litter of them when Gabe was a teenager, and their floppy, uncoordinated gait was strikingly similar to Genji’s. 

 _Mierda. Gonna have to do a lot of training to get this one field-ready_. He sighed and signaled for Genji to come over. The cyborg almost over-corrected and fell on his quick turn, and Gabe had to hold in a groan. _Dios, Angela, couldn’t you have given him a body that was a match for the original?_

By the way Genji was frowning down at himself as he approached, he was thinking something along the same lines. “I hate this,” he announced to Gabe-–and thank the Virgin for small blessings, at least the kid was getting comfortable enough to complain outright instead of dancing around the issue. “Everything feels– _wrong_.”

“It’s just like going through puberty again, kid.” Gabe tried for a reassuring smile. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I hated puberty too,” Genji muttered, but perked up as he drew even with Gabe. “What next?”

“I was thinking we’d do some light sparring and-–” Gabe stopped, some prenatural sense cringing in anticipation. “Fuck.”

Genji managed to turn a blink into a polite request for an explanation. Gabe hardly had time to appreciate the level of ingrained tact and etiquette that required before a familiar voice was hollering, “GABE! _EL GABO!_ Dónde estás– _holy fuck what's that?!"_

“This is Jesse McCree,” Gabe sighed, over the stream of cursing, and snagged Blackwatch’s resident troublemaker by the collar as he made a lunge for Genji. Giving McCree a shake to shut him up, he added, “McCree, this is Genji Shimada, which you would know if you ever bothered to listen to daily briefings.”

Genji peered at McCree, who stared mutely back. Then, in a show of impish mischief–-so notable it had been written into the Shimada clan reports, but that Gabe had yet to see–-Genji retracted his visor to bare his teeth and let out a Gabriel-worthy snarl. The effect was ruined by the snickering right after, but it was still enough to launch McCree into another round of curses.

“And here I was thinking you’d be the well-behaved one,” Gabe growled.

Genji snickered again, eyes crinkling in delight. “My apologies, sir. What’s the phrase? I can resist everything but temptation?” 

“Hey!” McCree broke his stream of curses to grin at Genji. “That’s my fav'rit saying, too!”

“Oh, no.” Gabe gave McCree a little shake. “Don’t you go corrupting him. I need at least one kid who can compete with Morrison’s straight-A recruits.” 

As per usual, McCree ignored him, sticking out a hand for Genji to shake. “I’m Jesse. Guess you're a human under there, yeah?”

“Well. Close enough.” Genji was still smiling, though, and even bobbed a little bow over McCree’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I apologize for the scare.”

“Naw, it’s good for me.” McCree waved a hand. “Keeps me young and handsome.”

“And here I was wishing you’d grow up,” Gabe sighed, and dropped him. Ignoring the outraged squawk, he turned to Genji. “You still have training to do.”

“Of course.” Genji bobbed another little bow. 

“And McCree should be training anyways…”

“Oh, no, no, Gabo, wait-–” McCree scrambled upright, grinning weakly. “I’m sure I got somethin’ else t’ do, y’know, kitchen duty or something…”

“Nope,” and Gabe reeled him in again, pushing him towards Genji. “Light sparring, the two of you. Pull your strikes–-especially you, Genji, remember you’re stronger now–-and I’ll tell you when to stop.” 

“Aw, Gabe…”

“C’mon-–Jesse, yes?” Genji grinned at McCree. “It’ll be fun!”

“Well…” and Gabe could see McCree’s stubbornness melting under the weight of Genji’s expectant, eager smile. “Alright. But don’t blame me when he runs us ragged!”

Genji just laughed, and beckoned him on.


End file.
